


Corporal Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takahiro has a mouth on him and frankly, Emperor Hakuro is sick of it. Better put it to good use rather than continue letting him go off like a disrespectful idiot.
Kudos: 6





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Neither character belongs to me, this was written for a friend.
> 
> It can look a little noncon or dubcon in the beginning but both characters are consenting adults. Also has a lot of dirty talk, rough sex, and generally kinda gross behavior so if that's not your thing then don't read. If it is, then enjoy!
> 
> I also do not have a beta reader so there could still be some mistakes.

The dull thud of heels on stone floors echoed down the halls, hushing conversations and bringing with it an air of tense silence. Bystanders gazed in wonder before quickly averting their attention and rushing off to look busy under the presence of their emperor.

As he waltzed on voices rose, cheering and singing praises while one booming, hearty laugh rang out above the rest. The emperor felt his eye twitch, lips tugging downward in a tight frown as his blood boiled at the mere thought of who the laugh belonged to. Nevertheless he took a deep breath, puffing out his chest and holding his head high as he walked into the room.

Various gladiators each wrestled carelessly, friendly jabs and insults slung across the room at each other in such careless and brute manners that would cause any noble to gag.

With a single clearing of his throat, the whole room silenced, several sets of eyes locking on the emperor with a flash of fear and then respect- though not an admirable form of such. 

However, one gladiator stood out among the rest, hands on his hips as he sized the emperor up with a cocky grin. He’d since shed his clothes save for a lose fitting pair of pants, seemingly determined to show off every inch of scarred but fair skin and well defined muscles. “Heya, Hakuro. Here to congratulate me on another incredulous win?”

Hakuro rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, resisting the urge to rush forward and punch the other in the mouth. “That’s Emperor to you, Takahiro. And I’m only here by tradition, not choice.” He glowered at the other, nails digging small divots into the flesh of his arms. “I’m surprised you even know what that word means,” he muttered dryly.

“You know you love me,” Takahiro said, full of pride, system still flooded with leftover adrenaline. “Everyone does.”

Hakuro’s frown only deepened, jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed so much so that it began to ache though the fuzzy burning in his chest prevented him from caring. “I do not appreciate your tone.”

“Yeah, yeah, save it prissy. Go on and get your royal behind out of here. I already got loads of congratulations and I don’t need to know who I’m up against next to win. Hell, I could take you down easy.”

Hakuro huffed indignantly, struggling to chose which flurry of insults and swears to throw at the other first. His cheeks heated in his rage and he threw his arms down, fists balled tight at his sides as his heart rate quickened. He stomped forward, near chest to chest with the other, seething. “You’re not here to fuck around like some child that can’t control himself. You must’ve hit your head one too many times in your little cat fights if you think your behavior toward me is acceptable. I am your highest authority and you will address me as such.”

Takahiro folded his arms over his chest tightly, tilting his head to the side and smirking down at the other defiantly. “You want to know what I think of you, most sacred emperor?” He spat the title as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth, a guttural sound akin to a growl dripping from his lips like a vile poison. His face scrunched slightly, tongue rolling in his mouth before he forced out a globular of hot, thick saliva.

Silence fell on the room as all bystanders watched the spectacle through wide, fearful eyes. Anyone who had been around quickly vanished, scurrying away in fear of whom might be misfortunate enough to catch Hakuro’s secondhand wrath. He stood rigid, eyes screwed tight, hands balled into white knuckled fists before he ever so slowly brought a hand to his face, wiping away the spit and flicking it to the ground. 

He opened his eyes again, fixing his intense glare on Takahiro. Dichromatic irises flared with an unspoken fury, teeth clenched so tight his jaw began to ache though he ignored it, his mind too frantic with all the ways he could make him suffer and end the other’s life for such a despicable transgression.

In an instant Takahiro’s back hit the wall, the air escaping his lungs while a hand wrapped around his throat, the other next to his waist on the wall, pinning him in place. He wheezed, trying to regain his breath as Hakuro pressed in close, snarling lips mere centimeters away from his ear, hot breath a stark contrast to the cold stone against his back as he shuddered at the juxtaposed sensations.

“You’ve really crossed the line now, Takahiro.” Hakuro hissed, leaning against the other. “I’ll just have to teach you a lesson myself. Won’t I?” Before Takahiro could get a sound out, lips crashed into his own, velvety and soft but filled with a violent hunger. He let out a small whimper, eyebrows knit close as he attempted to push back with the same vigor though he still remained firmly in place sandwiched between expensive silky fabric and the coarse stone wall. All too soon Hakuro pulled back, still leering at the other. “You’ve been nothing but a pain in my ass since day one. So I’m about to be a pain in yours.”

“What are you-“ Takahiro choked on his own words, silenced by two fingers sliding into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. 

“I don’t want to hear another sound come out of you unless it’s an apology for being such a disrespectful and pathetic excuse for a gladiator.”

Takahiro swallowed thickly, eyebrows knit close as he steeled his nerves, refusing to give in to the demand so easily. The fingers withdrew from his mouth only to grip his chin tight, forcing him to look into the other’s eyes. His gaze flickered between icy azure and and electric yellow, his confidence faltering only slightly at the tense quiet that followed.

“On your knees.” Hakuro commanded, pulling away and wiping the remaining spit off across Takahiro’s cheek. He stood back, hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently. “Now.”

Takahiro scoffed, pushing off the wall and stalking closer. “I’m not going to kneel like some peasant-“ he cried out, interrupting his sentence when Hakuro kicked the back of his knees, knocking him to the ground in one swift movement before grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging.

“What did I just say about speaking? How stupid can you possibly be?”

Takahiro snarled, narrowing his eyes. “Not as fucking dumb as you, that’s for sure.”

Hakuro tensed before yanking back on Takahiro’s hair harshly. “You just keep running your fucking mouth, don’t you? I ought to teach you how to be quiet and use it for better purposes.” He jammed his fingers past his waistband, shoving it down enough to free his erection as he tugged Takahiro closer. “Open your mouth.”

Takahiro’s face lit a scarlet red, eyebrows creased as he stared up at Hakuro in disbelief. “Like hell I’m gonna-“

A loud slap rang out, silencing the room immediately upon impact. “You don’t have room to argue. Now be a good little whore and open your mouth.”

“Bite. Me.” 

Hakuro narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tempt me.” He yanked once more and Takahiro gave in, letting out a little sigh and opening his mouth graciously. Hakuro paused for a moment, looking down though a haze of disgust and fury though shrouded completely by lust. “If I feel any teeth, you’re dead.” He left no time for the other to respond before thrusting forward, biting back a moan at the sudden wet heat. Takahiro swallowed around him, reaching up to grip at Hakuro’s waist though his hands were promptly slapped away. “Don’t fucking touch me. You’re lucky enough as is having your mouth used.” He shuddered, pulling back on Takahiro’s hair, urging him to move. “Don’t make me do fucking everything. Gods, you’re pathetic. Can’t even do this right.”

Takahiro frowned, huffing quietly though he complied, beginning to bob his head back and fourth, attempting to hollow his cheeks and sucking with a newfound determination.

“See?” Hakuro breathed, staring down through half lidded eyes. “You can be useful if you just listen and do what you’re told.” He tugged at ochre locks again, guiding Takahiro’s head back and fourth across his cock roughly as he thrusted in time. The latter suppressed gags, swallowing around the length, one hand digging into the fabric of his pants while the other went to work palming at his own bulge. “You really are a whore, getting off on being used.” Hakuro bit his lip, holding back a moan and instead letting out a shaky breath at the heat and tightness, grip tightening before he pushed Takahiro away from him, shuddering at the lewd wet pop that sounded as swollen lips left his slick member. “Get up.” He barked, eyes screwed shut, chest rising and falling in rapid, deep breaths. “Fucking get on your feet! I won’t say it again!”

Takahiro let out a short, quiet breath of defiance but still stood, eyeing Hakuro with clear skepticism. The latter pointed past him, teeth clenched, still trying to catch his breath. 

“On the wall. Face the wall and keep your hands on it or so help me I’ll have your head.”

“You already did,” Takahiro scoffed, turning only to fall against the wall when a heel hit the back of his shin hard. “The fuck did I do wrong your royal asshole?”

“I don’t want to have to tell you to hold your tongue again, or else I’ll have it removed. Do I make myself clear?”

Takahiro nodded, steadying himself against the wall, palms pressed into the stone as he braced himself for the lashing he was sure to receive. “I thought this was someone else’s job. Aren’t you too high and mighty to serve lashings yourself?”

Instead soft hands wrapped around his waist, thumbs hooking into the band of his trousers and tugging the clothing down swiftly. He grit his teeth, hanging his head with eyes shut tight.

“You just love to make things difficult, don’t you? You should feel honored that I’m entertaining you with what might be mild pleasure on your end.”

“Oh yeah? What are you imply- ah!” Takahiro gasped, words failing him as soon as he felt Hakuro’s saliva slicked length pressed against the curve of his ass.

“I’m getting real tired of telling you to shut it.” He moaned, dragging the underside of his dick across Takahiro’s smooth skin in shallow thrusts. He reached forward, returning his fingers to he other’s mouth with a single command. “Suck.”

Takahiro did so eagerly, running his tongue along the digits salaciously, coating them thoroughly until drool dripped past his lips and down his own chin. Once satisfied by the efforts, Hakuro retracted his fingers, pressing them to Takahiro’s hole. “How bad do you want me?”

“Bad,” Takahiro smirked, still managing to retain his air of overconfidence.

“Disgusting,” Hakuro spat in return, leaning closer until his chest lay flush against Takahiro’s back. “How many times have you hoped for this? With all your teasing and back talking.” With that he thrusted his hand forward, earning a startled but pleasured gasp, the latter pushing back into the touch. “You hardly even need preparation, do you? Not with how much everyone adores you. Isn’t this what that meant? You let yourself get used just to get attention?” Hakuro twisted his wrist in an agonizingly slow thrust, grinning sadistically at the way it made Takahiro tremble and tense around his fingers.

“Hah! Jealous that I’m the empire’s favorite and not you?” Takahiro grunted, trying to steady his quivering voice. “Just get on with it. I hardly need anything to take your pinprick dick.”

Hakuro rolled his eyes at the petty insult, breath hot against Takahiro’s ear. “I’ll make you regret everything you’ve said to me today.” Another tug to his hair and Hakuro removed his fingers, instead pressing the head of his cock against Takahiro’s ass firmly. He grunted, biting down on the latter’s shoulder as he thrust forward, marveling at the beautiful choked sob he’d ripped from Takahiro’s throat. Slowly he dragged his tongue across the bite, sucking and nipping enough to assure he’d leave a mark. 

“Come on,” Takahiro grunted. “Gonna move or what?”

“I’m going to cram my fingers in your mouth again and keep them there if you can’t shut up.” He rolled his hips, slamming harshly into Takahiro and earning another strangled moan. “Touch yourself and you’ll lose that hand. Got it?” He started a steady pace, rocking into Takahiro and continuing to leave little bites and bruises along his neck and shoulders. A throaty moan slipped past Takahiro’s lips, earning him a harsh slap across his cheek.

“You know I’m ready for my apology Takahiro.”

Takahiro let out a shaky breath, relishing in the stinging of his cheek though still refusing to utter the two words demanded of him from the beginning. Instead he swallowed thickly, one hand gripping Hakuro’s crisp white sleeve, raking into the skin beneath, the other helping to hold himself up against the wall. The latter continued to thrust into him fast and hard, the slap of skin on skin as well as each of their muffled grunts and moans filling the empty room.

“What, Takahiro? Nothing left to say? You were so confident earlier. What happened?” Hakuro taunted through breathy moans. He wrapped an arm around one of Takahiro’s thighs, lifting his leg to get a better angle before he ran a single finger down the length of Takahiro’s erection, smearing a trail of precum down the hot skin and pressing closer to feel his needy shudder. Hakuro’s movements became sloppy and erratic, desperate thrusts and lewd rolls of his hips less fluid and graceful as his breathing picked up and small grunts and moans slipped past his lips in rapid succession. “Takahiro?” He gasped, staring the other down intently. “I’m close- you’d better thank me for filling your pathetic hole.”

Before Takahiro could muster any kind of witty or snarky reply, Hakuro thrusted fast and hard, shoving him into the wall and holding him in place as he cried out.

They remained still for a moment, each gasping for breath until Hakuro relinquished his hold, allowing Takahiro to fall to the floor in a blissfully needy slump.

Hakuro huffed, trying to catch his breath and calm his heated cheeks. He raked a hand through his sweat soaked hair and tugged his pants back on, beginning to walk away before a small whimper caught his attention and he stopped, glaring over his shoulder at the slumped form of the other man. “What?” He barked impatiently. “I’m done with you.”

Takahiro swallowed hard, eyebrows knit close as he stared up at the other in desperation. “I- Please,” he trailed off quietly.

“Please? That doesn’t sound like an I’m sorry. And like I said, I’m done with you other than my apology that I am owed.” He turned away again, only making it a step further before Takahiro called out to him once more, voice raspy and filled with need. Hakuro smirked, blinking slowly. 

“I fucking-! I’m sorry, alright? Are you happy now? Just please,” his voice cracked. “Please let me cum.”

Hakuro’s smirk split into a wide, maniacal grin and he turned on his heel, leering down at the other. “Now was that so hard?”

Takahiro sighed, shaking his head ever so slightly.

“Except,” Hakuro tapped his chin thoughtfully, gazing off at nothing in particular before he looked back to Takahiro with a devilish smile. “I don’t think you mean it.”

“You have got to be fucking joking-“

“Ah, ah, ah. Watch your tone when you’re on your knees begging for me. Would you like to reassess how you feel about my authority? That might just do for a passable apology.”

“I-“ Takahiro cut himself off, chewing his bottom lip before he hung his head in defeat. “I’m truly sorry, your majesty. Please forgive me for what I’ve done,” he choked on the words, seemingly physically pained by allowing them to fall past his lips. “It won’t happen again. Just please, please let me- I was so close-“

“Shut the fuck up, swine. I’ve heard enough of your annoying voice.” Hakuro walked forward, raking fingers though Takahiro’s hair before grabbing a fistful at the back. The heavy sole of his boot pressed Takahiro’s erection to the floor though with enough pity so as to not injure him. “Fine. Look at me while you finish under my heel where you belong. You’d better thank me for being so kind.”

Takahiro nodded eagerly, hips beginning to thrust shallowly beneath Hakuro’s stance. “Thank you, thank you, thank-“ his breath hitched and he moaned, movements stuttering as his back arched and he gasped for breath, chest heaving.

Hakuro lifted his foot, grimacing at the sticky white ropes of seed which tainted the underside of his boot. “Fucking disgusting,” he spat, lifting his leg higher and shoving the tip of his shoe against Takahiro’s gently parted lips. “Lick it off. I’m not walking around with your filth on my nice boots.” Takahiro nodded, still dazed off the high of his orgasm as he complied readily, frowning faintly at the grit of dirt and bitter cum. Once satisfied by the efforts, Hakuro removed his foot, grinning down at the blissed man before him. “I’ll admit I had a bit of fun. Maybe I’ll keep you around a while longer. But you’d better not push your luck, whore. I might not be so merciful next time.” He leaned forward, clutching Takahiro’s face and forcing the latter to look up at him once more. He examined the other’s features for a moment before rolling his tongue in his mouth and spitting in the other’s face. He watched for a few seconds longer, satisfied by the compliance before he turned once again, departing for more pressing matters.


End file.
